


Met Costume Party

by WhizzerGoingDown



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Halloween 13, Costume Party, Fanart, It’s Halloween time, Mycroft is a Kingsman, but eggsy, mystrade, sherlock fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhizzerGoingDown/pseuds/WhizzerGoingDown
Summary: A drawing of Mycroft and Greg dressed as Eggsy and Harry
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Met Costume Party

It’s Halloween time!


End file.
